


结束后短信联系（翻译）

by FurryBigProblem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Reichenbach, not angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>坠楼之后的某个时候，夏洛克开始给约翰写短信，当然他从没发送出去...直到有一次他一不小心真的发了。后莱辛巴赫，但不是虐文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	结束后短信联系（翻译）

他一直留着他的手机。起初麦考夫把它修理一新弄得闪亮闪亮的还给他时，他嗤之以鼻。但他仍然收下了。他对自己说之所以这样做只是为了方便，因为出去买个新手机实在是太麻烦了。那绝不是因为他多少有些希望（或者害怕）约翰会试着给他发短信。

他没发。

显而易见。真是白痴的想法，根本不值得在他这种出类拔萃的头脑中存在。约翰干嘛要给他发短信？怎么想怎么没逻辑。毕竟，没人给死人发短信。

但夏洛克开始自己给约翰写短信了。他从没把它们发出去过（当然没有），对莫里亚蒂手下的搜捕仍在进行，不过他总会打出那些信息，让它们在屏幕上呆上一会儿，然后才把它们删掉。这是愚蠢和感情用事的表现，可夏洛克真的忍不住。

_麦考夫烦死了。我能借你的枪用用吗？——夏•福（删除）_

_食品室里的实验很重要，你知道。现在我又得从头开始了。——夏•福（删除）_

_他没好好节食。他秘书有张巧克力工厂的收据而她明显不在那儿吃……其他地方同理。——夏•福（删除）_

_怎么缝你后背上的刀伤？——夏•福（删除）_

_行了，会了。——夏•福（删除）_

_你怎么还没扔那些脚趾?它们都要坏了。——夏•福（删除）_

_我要烟。你把它们藏哪儿了？——夏•福（删除）_

莫里亚蒂的手下只剩下了几个，搜捕渐渐慢了下来，也就是这时，他开始监视约翰了。当然，麦考夫给他提供了详细的报告，但他就是想亲自看看他。于是他做好伪装守在贝克街221B门口，看着一个熟悉的疲惫身影出了门向乐购超市走去。

夏洛克从没去过乐购，负责采购的总是约翰，不过他现在发现那儿很有意思。虽然没有看约翰购物那么有意思。他买了脱脂牛奶（为什么？他们以前喝的都是半脱脂牛奶。），一打鸡蛋（保质期之内他不可能吃完那么多）和一块面包。放果酱的货架挨了顿骂，然后，夏洛克又在暗中目击了约翰和他的老对头——智能付款机——的交手。

从那以后，监视约翰成了一项固定的消遣活动。他尾随他去医院上班，到附近酒吧见雷斯垂德，当约翰再次开始约会时也跟着他去了，但自始至终都没有给他发短信。

_那接待员正和你的同事偷情。——夏•福（删除）_

_他知道那是谋杀但是证实不了，正为这事失眠呢。——夏•福（删除）_

_她和你吃饭是为了报复她不忠的男友。——夏•福（删除）_

_别问他的家庭生活。他过得不怎么样。——夏•福（删除）_

_你忘记买牛奶了。——夏•福（删除）_

_她有五只猫而且它们都恨她。——夏•福（删除）_

_你约人从不约第二次。怎么回事？——夏•福（删除）_

他坐在一家咖啡馆，街对面的餐厅里约翰又在约会。夏洛克不喜欢她。约翰之前的对象他也不喜欢，但他总还是有原因的。就算隔着一段距离，这个女人也看起来不错，挑不出什么明显的毛病，也找不到行为举止的不当之处。可他就是不喜欢她。肯定有原因。黑卷发，嘴唇丰满，很苍白……不是约翰通常的风格。她坐在那儿时身体前倾表明她很有兴趣，偶尔笑笑但笑得不多不假而她的脚几乎碰到了约翰的。

 

夏洛克皱起眉头。

_她太胖。别约她。_

他在手机上打道。严格地讲这既不真实又不合理，可他心情很差，只想找个人发泄一下。他恶狠狠地打着字，一不小心按到了发送键。

他眼看着标明发送进度的小方块变成满格接着消失了，某种近乎恐惧的东西穿透了他。然后他注视着约翰。盯着他。他应该离开，把手机扔了，再让麦考夫销毁约翰的手机。

然而他没动。

约翰微笑了一下，一边伸手掏口袋一边冲他的对象说了些什么。他把手机拿在手里，继续说着笑着。他没在看屏幕。但服务生朝他们走了过去，对那女的问了些什么，借着这个当儿，约翰低头看向了手机。即使隔着一条街夏洛克也能看清约翰脸上所有的血色都消失了。

他走了。大步流星，头也不回。那晚晚些时候他收到了七个未接电话和五条新信息，全部来自约翰。

_夏洛克？——约•华_

_你在哪儿？——约•华_

_回答我。——约•华_

_你活着吗？——约•华_

_**该死的回答我！** ——约•华 _

写那些短信是个蠢而又蠢的主意。用白痴这个词都不足以形容。他怎么能犯这样的错误？技术故障，人类缺陷，那么多隐患可能造成麻烦。已经造成麻烦了！尽管约翰周围已经没有刺客跟着转悠了，但他仍然给他带去了危险，自己也冒了毫无必要的风险。可是夏洛克忽视不了他所感到的强烈的兴奋与纯粹的喜悦，他和约翰又有联系了。

无论如何，夏洛克早先的希望（或恐惧）现在都实现了，约翰开始定期给他发短信了。夏洛克从没回复过。他还有任务要完成，有人要救，他不能因自己的目光短浅害了他们，他会完成那个任务，在他最终害死他生命中所有值得去救的人之前排除一切威胁。因此，不，他不能够回复约翰，但他怀着切肤之痛读完了每一条短信。

当然，其中不乏一些愤怒的短信，约翰猛烈地指责夏洛克欺骗了他。

_夏洛克，回答我！你该死的绝对欠我个解释。——约•华_

_你先是死了，然后给我发短信，现在又不回复我？你不能这么做！——约•华_

_你知道我是怎么过来的吗？——约•华_

_你混蛋。——约•华_

也有乞求的短信。

_夏洛克，求你，我只要确定你是真活着而这一切不是什么恶作剧。——约•华_

_只要一条短信。我需要知道。——约•华_

_我想你了。行行好。——约•华_

而最终那些短信采取了一种更缓和的态度，一段时间之后夏洛克才想明白约翰的意图。明摆着约翰是打算引诱或是刺激他回复。这些短信也正是夏洛克最喜欢的。他每天都收到至少一条，每条都与众不同，每条都充满趣味，每条都有约翰的影子。

_雷斯垂德想让我帮忙破个案子。是起双重谋杀。——约•华_

_那些脚指头要坏了。我不知道那是实验的一部分还只是自然的效果。反正不管食品室里是什么乱七八糟的玩意儿我都得把它扔了，整个公寓里都是它的臭味。——约•华_

_赫德森太太给楼下的房子找了个房客。你觉得他能待多久？我应该告诉他鞋的事儿吗？——约•华_

_我能拉拉你的琴吗？——约•华_

_冰箱里的酒能安全饮用吗？——约•华_

_太晚了。它就算有毒也不用麻烦回信了。——约•华_

_事实上，还是回点儿什么吧。——约•华_

_多少血是太多了？那儿看起来就像个屠宰场可只有一具尸体。——约•华_

_我们吃个晚饭吧。——约•华_

_……艾琳用这招时就不管用。——约•华_

在那次意外之后两星期夏洛克都没再跟踪约翰。不过他一直在通过麦考夫的那群喽罗们继续密切关注着他，而他发现了一件奇怪的事。约翰没有和任何人提到过夏洛克的短信。任何人都没有。即便是赫德森太太也没有。他只是像平常一样过着日子，如果有人问起他的情绪变化或者评论说他跛得不那么厉害了，他就会回答一些笼统的东西。天气不好或者是心理治疗终于起效了。

夏洛克恢复了他的监视和短信。

_你床底下有只死老鼠。那是个实验吗？——约•华_

_当然不。我的实验品都是妥善保存的。——夏•福（删除）_

_那新房客还挺友好的。我不喜欢他……老天，我越来越像你了。——约•华_

_你就别恭维自己了约翰。——夏•福（删除）_

_茉莉那尸体怪怪的。——约•华_

_我已经看过了。——夏•福（删除）_

_不是 **她的** 尸体。就是一具尸体。在停尸房里。——约•华_

_我又没认为你是在做什么对她不利的评论。那是逆位，很有意思但她不让我带走。——夏•福（删除）_

_你不赶快回我短信我就把你的化学仪器扔了。——约•华_

一周后约翰走马灯般的约会对象有了明显的变化。两次约会后夏洛克发现了规律:她们都一个比一个超重。他刚发现时差点大笑出来，但随着时间推移那越来越过分了。似乎约翰是在试着挑战夏洛克的底线，逼他作出讥刺。他差一点就达到了目的。

_约翰，这简直荒唐。——夏•福（删除）_

_我们俩中你该是好的那个。——夏•福（删除）_

_说真的，你应当给她提供节食建议，而不是带她去糖果店。——夏•福（删除）_

周二是最后一根稻草。约翰离开公寓赶往他平常和雷斯垂德会面的酒吧时看起来超乎寻常地得意。周二和探长度过酒吧之夜对约翰来说已经成了某种仪式。夏洛克找到一个阴暗的角落坐了下来，准备观察并推理他们的交谈。然而雷斯垂德并没如期而至。出现在门口的反而是安德森油腻腻的脑袋，夏洛克气愤地看着他向约翰的桌旁走去。

安德森？他花时间见安德森？不，是可忍孰不可忍。安德森对约翰冷笑了一下，那可是 **他的** 约翰，他坐下时夏洛克再也忍不住了。

_要想拉低智商完全有更好的办法，约翰。头部损伤，脑出血，前脑叶白质切除术。——夏•福_

他按了发送。

那一刻，约翰脸上的笑容足以使太阳都黯然失色。

**Author's Note:**

> This is translated from Text Me When It's Over by the brilliant immaculately-flawed.
> 
> The original: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8035188/1/


End file.
